The King
The King & Friends Randomness 10 is a Plot Gwonam is flying for a bit, but a random explosion occurs, causing him to fall out of the sky. Link hits the gong over Zelda's bed to wake her up. After asking why he did it, she defies him and goes back to sleep. The King comments that Link failed. Link asks how he should go about waking her up, and The King takes a long sip from his goblet. At the CD-i Cafe, Robotnik is ordering tea, and Duke Onkled goes over to serve him some. Gwonam falls down into the cafe, and asks if anyone wants a ride on his carpet. Fari says he'll pass. In the segment "Fun Times with Ganon & His Minions", the audience applauds Ganon. Hectan asks Ganon where he is, to which Ganon responds, "Oh, not this sh*t again." The audience laughs, and Ganon gets angry at the audience, saying that people who bring a laugh track to his lair will dai. He then tells Hectan to keep his face in check, while Hectan wipes his face all over the screen. Random distorted Kravindish because of course. The King, having just taken a big sip out of his goblet, is not responding. Link asks what he just drank, but then realizes it's probably crack again, and says "Actually, why do I even ask?" Sure enough, The King goes nuts and runs off. This conveniently wakes Zelda up. She tells Link to stop the King, but Link thinks he's unable to do it, so Zelda tries to do it herself. Zelda and The King are about to get into a turn-based battle, but Zelda just says "Stop", and The King, noticing that she's awake, does so. Link applauds her skills in battle. Kravindish runs into some witches in Sakado, who have an illegal copy of the movie Frozen. Kravindish, of course, tackles them, and the witches disappear. Back at the cafe, Gwonam's carpet finally touches down... directly on top of him. Duke Onkled comes in to serve Robotnik the tea, and sees Gwonam struggling to get out from under the carpet. The carpet flies off, taking Duke Onkled's tea kettle with it. As Duke Onkled, Fari, and Gwonam stand dumbfounded, Robotnik complains that his tea is drifting off into deep space. George the Baker is having another rave party. Meanwhile, Ganon is repeatedly saying "yo face", and one of George's cakes falls on his head. Hectan advises him to kick George's ass. Ganon comes into George's bakery and turns off his music. George turns around to see Ganon glaring at him, and in response, he soils his pants. Morshu is bored, so he sets up a contraption with his lamp oil, rope, and bombs, forming a makeshift rocket, which sends him high into the sky. Tim Rowett appears in Hyrule Castle to give the King some balloons (which have faces for some reason). The King wonders what is going on, and Tim explains they can help him fly. The balloons lift The King up a few inches off the ground (pictured), so he announces to Zelda that he's going into the sky. He does just that. Kravindish goes to the back section of Sakado, which is only accessible through some random lady's window (as is the case in the actual game). He walks into a different house, and finds the house to contain an empty void, which he falls down. The void leads to the Fairy Pool, which Kravindish lands in. A fairy congratulates him, saying "You're our hero!" Kravindish is in disbelief at a fairy actually complimenting him, so he asks "Oh, really?" but as expected she doesn't actually mean that. She promptly fires a LAZOR at Kravindish, sending him flying again, but he lands directly into the Trash Fairy's bunker, so she quickly smacks him out, and fires another LAZOR at Kravindish, sending him flying directly into Ganon, conveniently preventing him from tormenting George. Zelda and Link agree to stop The King and bring him back down to the ground. Link asks for the password to activate the springboard, which Zelda (after the accident from last episode) has reset to "Em Devas Uoy". They go flying up, but instead of landing on The King's car, they land on Gwonam's carpet, which was conveniently flying above them. Link says he saved Zelda from boring, but Zelda says he did not. George has started up the rave party again, this time with Kravindish and Ganon joining in on the dancing. The King is still floating upwards, but he's gone so far up that the balloons all pop. The King falls back down, but safely lands on the carpet. Meanwhile, Morshu is still flying upwards himself and performing a YTPMV, but he drops a bomb, which lands on the carpet, sending everyone plummeting down. Everyone falls into the CD-i Cafe, where the carpet falls back on Gwonam; Link, Zelda and The King fall on the ground offscreen, and the tea kettle falls onto Robotnik, who is happy to finally serve himself. Mario's Head claims that everything was his impression of American advertising. Nope. Transcript :Morshu: Gee, it sure is boring around here. Trivia * Boy D Category:Sentence Mixing YTPs Category:256PiAlternate Category:The King & Friends Randomness Category:King Harkinian YTP videos